Sleepless Nights
by Sephielya J. Maxwell
Summary: Kabuto cannot seem to sleep, and Orochimaru is the only one who can solve this little problem. KabuOro. A late xmas gift for someone XD


AuhorsNote: This is for Baka-Ofca, who was so super-kind enough to draw me an OroKabu xmas pic X3 With all my love! Different from my usual style, but that's to fit the reason I guess XD Second KabuOro fic

-

-

The air was cool as ever without the protection of sheets, slowly rousing one of two occupants in the dark room. Kabuto shivered, searching with his hand for the missing blanket and finding instead his master's arm. It was warm and smooth, the faint scars adding a light texture that could not even be seen. Opening his dark eyes, he lifted to rest on his elbow as his vision came to terms with the dark. Even in the poor lighting his master's pale white skin was clearly visible, and he smiled faintly as he followed it from his shoulder to the expanse of his back. Raven hair was spilled across it like ink running into pure milk, and he almost reached out to touch it. Ah, no... he didn't want to wake his master. It didn't feel late enough in the morning yet, and a quick glance at the clock confirmed that he had only been asleep for about three hours.

The room still carried the faint scent of wax and sweat, perhaps a little blood as well. He reached up to rub at the sore mark that Orochimaru had left on his neck, feeling the small pang of pain fondly. Seems that they had both lost the sheets, because the blanket was low on both of their waists. Neither one of them were sleeping very peacefully, it appeared. Reaching down to cover his master first, his fingers brushed the man's lower back, and he was surprised at the small groan that it brought from Orochimaru's throat. He froze, but there was no other sound. Licking his lips swiftly, he brushed the small of his back again, with the tips of his soft fingers. A slow intake of breath was his response, and he rubbed harder when he heard it.

"So you're awake, too..."

"Mmnn..." Orochimaru turned his head to the side, arms folded under his pillow, golden eyes half open. Kabuto's smile widened a little, and his master only arched into his fingers—ever so slightly. He took this as his cue to continue. Sitting up, he grabbed a hold of the sheets and removed them completely, sliding them down from his master's white legs until they touched his ankles. One long leg moved over the older man's, and he sat back on Orochimaru's thighs, shivering as the contact of warm, smooth skin contrasted with the chilly air. Even if it was dark, he didn't need to see to know his way around the other's body. Thumbs pressed into his master's lower back, rubbing in a slow circle along with the heels of his palms.

Orochimaru drew in another breath, letting it out with a sigh of pleasure as those sinfully skilled fingers danced across his every nerve and aching muscle. His medic never pressed too hard or light, never lingered in one place for too long, and he worked out tense and painful knots with speed and gentle probing, leaving only blessed relief in his wake. Kabuto knew this map well, though he relearned it each time his master changed bodies. If he looked hard enough, white skin would become peach, and only as pale as his own. That ebony wave of hair now spilled out on the pillow would become short and white. He could feel the scars that were in the wrong places already. Places that appeared to be smooth, unblemished skin actually held tell tale proof of his master's deception. But Kabuto did not care for any of this. What he saw before him—under him, was his master. Orochimaru was Orochimaru, no matter what form he held. And so he chose to see what the man preferred, which was his original body. There was one thing that was different for sure however—this body's cock was bigger than the lasts.

His own lower back still throbbed with a dull pain, but it was a pain that he welcomed and cherished. He would never dream of healing this simple reminder of his master's affection, even if the knowledge of it was only shared between the two of them. Kabuto could keep a secret—it was the only reason that he was still alive. Leaning down slowly, soft lips touched his master's pale shoulder, kissing it gently before his tongue slid out to trace a hidden scar. Orochimaru gave a small grunt—perhaps displeased by this fact. Kabuto slid lower onto his master's legs, soft skin sliding gracefully as he bent lower to kiss Orochimaru's lower back softly, as if in apology. Talented hands slid down over his firm, supple ass, and he began to rub his thighs with all the skill that he had used on his back.

The older man gave another groan, lower than before as his medic kissed his back again. The pale one's thighs were solid and strong. That very strength had thrust into the medic's lither body repeatedly not but hours ago, so they were likely in need of such devoted attention. Soft, wet lips traveled up and down his spine from what he could reach, and every one was tinged with a small bit of tingling chakara. Each kiss was a subtle, tentative question. Orochimaru chuckled, feeling those devious hands travel over his backside again. Becoming less subtle, was it? The thighs around his own, and the slow, deliberate grind of smooth, hot hot skin against his lower thighs confirmed it.

Orochimaru was a vain man, this much was true. Kabuto'd had his hands and lips all over his pale, toned body. He couldn't blame him for being affected by it. And he wasn't about to deny the effect that the deft hands and clever kisses had own his own body, proof of which was currently pressed tightly between his own body and the bedsheets. As for the question that had been tossed into the air... Golden eyes glanced over one cream-white shoulder, lips twisted into a small smirk.

"Kabuto..." Orochimaru spoke quietly, his voice husky and low. "...You'd better finish what you started." He finished, and he turned his head away, pulling the pillow under his chin to rest on his elbows. He didn't need to see to know the way that his servant's eyes would light up, and his smile would beam. Ah, what was the harm in it? Let the boy have his way now and then. And also, let him think that he had done the seducing.

"As you wish, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto piped up, reaching for the bedside as he sat up onto his knees. He grabbed the very same bottle of oil that his master had used on him earlier, the lightly citrus scent of which still clung to his skin and the sheets. Spilling a generous amount onto his long fingers, he parted the older man's thighs with one knee, moving to kneel between them as the other hand lifted his hips just enough. The medic's breath was already coming swiftly, ticking the hair on the back of his master's neck as he leaned down, bracing himself with one arm as he brought his slick fingers up.

"Ah..._mmmnn..._" Otogakure's leader moaned as the first slender digit entered his body, eyes nearly closing at the almost unfamiliar feeling. It had been a great while since he had allowed the boy this treat, but he knew that he would not be disappointed. Lips parted as the second finger followed, his tongue slipping out to wet his pale lips.

Kabuto nuzzled his master's neck, placing small kisses as he stretched his fingers apart carefully but swiftly, trying not to become lost already in the wonderfully tight heat that was the older man's gorgeous body. His tongue traced the shell of his ear slowly, knowing from careful research that this particular body had a weakness for it. The desired effect was given in the form of another breathy moan, and he added the third finger. If he went to slowly, his master would become impatient and snap at him. If he went too quickly, the other might decide that he wasn't in the mood anymore. It was a double edged sword that he was playing with now... but that was half the fun, wasn't it? And most of the entire game was played without words. Breathy moans and subtle body language played a bigger part in all of this than all of the words in the world.

Orochimaru's fingers gripped the pillow tightly as his moans came louder, and he jerked his hips when the trained fingers of his medic's free hand wrapped tightly around his aching arousal, stroking him slowly as he pressed his fingers deep. "Nn, Kabuto...A_h--!_" His moan was cut off as he bit his lip, body shuddering with the after effect of feeling those deft fingers brush his prostate. It didn't take long this way before the older of the two was moaning regularly, his pale body covered in a thin sheen of sweat as he moved his hips in time with the dual sensations of the fingers inside of him and the ones stroking him. "Ah, Ka... Kabuto... You'd better hurry..." He warned at last, and the medic reacted swiftly.

First he removed his fingers—with only a small sound of loss from his master. He stopped stroking him as well so that he could properly move into position, hands spreading the pale thighs wider, and then touching Orochimaru's hips lightly. The snake Sannin lifted them obligingly, panting as he glanced over his shoulder once again, his body now aching with a need rarely felt for the older man. He licked his lips as he watched Kabuto's fingers indent the flesh of his hip, the boy's other hand coating his own by now aching arousal. When Kabuto felt he was slick enough he moved up into position, wetting his own lips with his tongue as he nuzzled his master's neck again. "Are you rea..."

"Do it." Orochimaru demanded breathlessly, and Kabuto smiled.

"As you... _wish_!" He whispered, ending in a low groan—right in tune with his master's own—as he began to push into the tight, hot body. Orochimaru clenched the sheets tightly as his golden eyes finally closed, honest and full-throated notes of pleasure falling from his pale lips as he felt his servant fill his all too eager body. Kabuto's dark eyes nearly closed, but he refused to miss the chance to memorize his master's rare expression, fingers gripping the other's hips tightly as he came to a rest, fully sheathed inside the body of the powerful Sannin. The medic only took a moment to rest before he felt his master's body shift under him, indicating that he wished him to move again.

Kabuto's thrusts began with all of the youthful passion that his master so envied some days—hard and fast. Sweat slickened the two fevered bodies as they moved together, neither of them concerned with the pervading chill of the room anymore. Fingers clenched the sheets tightly, nails bit into pale skin, and groans and praises fell like soft mantras from each other swollen lips. Orochimaru turned his head, capturing his servant's lips with his own, his tongue slipping out to dual with the medic's own. A lesser man might balk at the thought of letting a servant have this much control in such a private and personal area, but Orochimaru knew better. Bodies were made for pain and pleasure, both of which were sometimes equally exiting, and any man of the world knew that to learn anything you must experience both sides. Just because he let himself go, groaning and gasping with the strength of his medic's powerful thrusts—that deceptively thin body held a lot of hidden surprises—it did not mean that he was losing anything. After all, hadn't he just pressed that very body against the mattress mercilessly just a while ago? So, it was a fair trade.

"_Ah... _yes!" He whispered once the kiss was broken, his snake-like golden eyes half-open. Kabuto's dark eyes were black in the dim room, his lips wet and swollen from the kiss. He bent his head to kiss his master's shoulder again, and the older man tilted his head to the side to allow further access. Hot breath fell over his shoulder, cooling the saliva that had just been left by those soft lips,

"_Nn_... Orochimaru-sama..." Said Kabuto's breathless voice, husky with exertion and lust. Even though his tone was lost in base desire it maintained its undertone of respect. For he knew as well as his master that this was merely a sharing of bodies and pleasure which held no relevance in daily life. Perhaps eyes might linger a little longer on one another, bodies might brush in passing, and thinly veiled words might be spoken, but both of them knew clearly outside of the bedroom that there could be only one master and one servant, and just who was who.

Bodies began to tense as pressure built up slowly, each and every thrust bringing the two closer to the edge. Orochimaru's hand moved from the sheets to grab the headboard, pressing against it to steady his body as Kabuto's nails bit into his hip. Kabuto's lower lip was caught in his teeth he thrust harder into his master, stifling his own low groans as his other hand sought out the headboard as well. Both bodies braced and study, he was able to go even deeper than before, and he was pleased to feel the older man's body give a sudden jolt. Orochimaru moaned unashamedly loud as his spot was struck again, much harder than even the medic's long and skillful fingers could ever do. If a ninja could act wisely in even the most intense pain, then the same ought to apply to pleasure. And so Kabuto memorized the angle, the speed, and the strength of the thrust, and he repeated the process.

Kabuto's chin was seized by Orochimaru's free hand, head turned to find his mouth claimed by his pale master's once again. But the snake-like ninja was not satisfied with a kiss this time, and his sharp teeth cut into the sensitive and damp flesh of his lower lip. A whimper was evicted from the medic's throat, but he did not change his pace. Fingers gripped the bar and his master's hip more tightly, as he continued his now unevenly timed and desperate thrusts. He felt the blood trickle down his chin from between their lips, and he couldn't deny the chill that it sent down his spine. The soothing tongue came soon after, rubbing at the wound, stinging even as it caught the blood. It was the last bit of sensation that he needed, and Kabuto gasped for breath, breaking the kiss.

"Ah, _I'm_...!"

"Go... ahead!" Orochimaru cut him off, licking his own white lips, which were tainted with blood. But the medic wasn't yet ready to give in, and the hand stroking his master's on weeping arousal squeezed a little tighter as he did. The older man gave a gasp which quickly faded into a moan. The added sensation, in time with the continued stimulation of his prostate, brought him over the edge as intended, and he shuddered as he came, a low and guttural groan spilling from his tainted lips. Satisfied with his master's climax, the medic gave in to his own painful need for release. With his face buried into the crook of the pale man's neck, Kabuto came without much of a sound at all, aside from his muffled gasps and quiet moans.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Not ten minuets later, the two ninja lay side by side, sweat still cooling on their skin from under the warm blankets. Kabuto's eyes were closed, his back to Otogakure's leader's chest, one pale arm around his waist lazily. He welcomed the warm skin against his own, body spent and lax with exertion and the aftermath of a powerful surge of pleasure. He felt the older man give his cheek a soft nuzzle and he fought not to smile. If he did, Orochimaru might realize that he was still awake and pull back. He kept his breathing slow and even, even as his skin itched with the feeling of the raven hair that fell to tickle his neck. The pale ninja moved it, thankfully, placing a kiss to the irritated skin before he lay down, nose buried into the medic's silver hair. Orochimaru gave a heavy sigh, fingers stroking Kabuto's stomach slowly.

"Now will you sleep, you brat?" He asked, and the medic froze. His master not only knew that he was still awake, but he had allowed him to sleep with him to get him to sleep? Something burned in his chest, and he licked his split lower lip.

"Yes..." He kept his voice as even as he could. It was stupid to read anything into it. He was no good to his master if he was tired in the morning, right? But the fingers on his stomach were slow and admiring, and spoke volumes even if the older man was unwilling to voice them. Maybe it was even an _unconscious_ action of affection. "Thank you, Orochimaru-sama." He yawned, moving back until he was flush against the other's chest. He heard a chuckle.

"No, thank _you_." The snake Sannin said softly, and Kabuto smiled.

So the two of them slept soundly for the rest of the night, until late in the morning. After all, the day could not start without the both of them. Not for the village, and not for each other.


End file.
